Shelter in Place
by idpaintballer
Summary: Kiba is visiting Naruto when there is a chemical spill. They are told to shelter in place. What happens when they are forced to stay in the same room for two days! Who knew that that a disaster could lead to romance? Don’t like YOAI, then don’t read.


**Special Note: This is my first Naru/Kiba fan fiction. I know this pairing is abused, but I always wanted to write one and well, here it is. And yes, it it a one shot where no one gets killed, for once.**

Naruto looked out the window at the off green cloud raising up from the industrial section if Konoha while the alert siren sounded in the distance. "Shoot" Naruto muttered as he got up to go to his kitchen and get his supplies out as Kiba hang up the phone. "My mom said they are ordering everyone to shelter in place" Kiba said as Naruto took out a roll of duct tape and started taping the edge of the windows in the bedroom. "Did she say what plant is leaking" Naruto asked, mouth occupied with biting the edge of the duct tape. "No, but it looks like it is…" Kiba was saying before he got cut off by Naruto pushing him into the room. "Kiba look, we are all up crap creek" Naruto said as he pointed at the TV which had the news on it. They were saying that the chemical plant that was leaking was a mineral processing plant. "Aw, fuck" Naruto said as Kiba swore his neck snapped with as fast as his head turned. He had known Naruto for a long time and he never heard Naruto swear before. "Naruto, what was that word you said" Kiba asked in an almost scared tone. "Oh, I am so sorry" Naruto said, turning red. "Lets get to a small room with few windows and doors" Kiba said, looking at the disaster preparedness pamphlet that everyone in the entire village was given. "Lets see, that'll be the bathroom, one door with no windows" Naruto said as Kiba looked at him. "Smart thinking" Kiba said as they took the food and supplies into the bathroom.

Naruto quickly got to work taping up the cracks around the door while Kiba took out the radio to see what radio stations he could get. "Ah, found one" Kiba said as he turned it up. "Back to the massive chemical leak at the Konoha Mineral Foundry seems to not be stopping. At this time, all residents are required to shelter in place if they are in the east end of the village, as the winds will be blowing the toxic cloud into that area. For all other parts of the village, they are encouraging people to evacuate in a calm manor to the caves and prepare for a two day evacuation length" the voice said on the radio as Naruto let loose once again. "Damnit to fucking hell" Naruto swore as Kiba grabbed his ears. He had known that Naruto had a mouth with common insults like "jerk" or "moron", but the language coming out of the blond ninja's mouth was approaching "S" ranked vulgarity. "Um, Naruto, please, I am not used to you cussing" Kiba said as Naruto looked at him with a confused look. "Aw, son of a bitch, I did it again" Naruto grumbled as Kiba just laughed. "What?" Naruto snapped as Kiba only laughed harder. "I guess I'll have to get used to it" Kiba said as Naruto looked at him. "Um, OK" Naruto said as he dug into the box and found an old book on jutsu.

"Um, learning something" Kiba said as Naruto looked up at him with a smile. "Ya, I am" Naruto said as he set the book down. "Kiba, remember that genjutsu you learned, the one that made the surrounding area into paradise, use it, I need to make a duce" Naruto said as Kiba only turned and activated the jutsu. Kiba looked around as suddenly the bathroom turned into a clear open grassy field with trees surrounding it. In the middle of the field was a small lake. Kiba completely ignored the grunting Naruto who was sitting on the toilet on the other side of the room from him. "Damnit Naruto, please" Kiba said just before he heard a flushing sound. "OK, done" Naruto said as he sprayed the air with a deodorizer and got back to reading his book. Kiba looked over at Naruto. "Um, is there anyone you really like" Kiba asked in a fast tone. Naruto could tell that Kiba just wanted to talk, so he answered. "Ya, I really like Sakura, ya know" Naruto said with a smile. "What kind of like, as in friend or as in slamming into the bed with her moaning your name" Kiba said as Naruto about fell over. "Oh, god, he's going in that direction" Naruto thought as he looked over at Kiba who was laughing. "I'd say more the friend kind of like" Naruto said as Kiba raised an eye brow. "Oh, so the other is going to Hinata?" Kiba asked as Naruto looked into his eyes. "No, wanna find out" Naruto said. Kiba sat there and nodded his head. "Then come closer" Naruto continued. Kiba obeyed as he came closer. Naruto gave his answer, in the form of a small peck on Kiba's neck, sending the other ninja flying across the room, panting. "Naruto, I never knew, hell, how did you know about me" Kiba stammered. "Easy, when ever you go out on a mission, I always see you trying your best to undress Shino with your eyes" Naruto said as he scooted closer to Kiba. "Oh" was all Kiba said as he scooted closer to Naruto.

"Well, we have some time, want to do something fun" Naruto said, looking at Kiba with a wide grin. "Like what" Kiba said. "Um, I don't know, exchanging genetic material, opening a cave, making mung" Naruto continued as Kiba got a confused look. "What the hell are you talking about" Kiba said as Naruto rolled his eyes, shutting the book he was reading. "Ugh, fuck me" Naruto said, grabbing his finger, holding the paper cut. "Well, is that what you really want" Kiba said as Naruto looked up at Kiba. "Well, I was only suggesting" Naruto said, sitting even harder in the floor. "Oh, ok" Kiba said as he got back to working on a crossword puzzle he had found.

Before long, Naruto couldn't hold himself back any more. "Shit, he's so damn hot" Naruto thought before sending his hand right into Kiba's crotch. Kiba sat there, only raising an eye brow at Naruto. Naruto sat there, lightly squeezing Kiba's growing erection through his baggy pants. Kiba only moaned as he set down the cross word puzzle book and stood up. "Naruto, I want you" Kiba said as he ripped his pants off, revealing his almost hard eight inch length to Naruto. "Umm, I'll be seme" Naruto said as Kiba looked at him with an odd look. "I though that seme was larger" Kiba said as Naruto smirked and dropped his pants, revealing his own nine and a half inch member. Kiba's eyes went wide when he noticed Naruto's size. "How the hell do you expect that to fit" Kiba whined as Naruto opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and two condoms. "Easy, it'll be a stretch, but it'll fit" Naruto said as Kiba looked at the blond who was already removing his last piece of clothing. Kiba shortly did the same. Kiba rolled over to his stomach and Naruto lubed up a finger. Naruto started to slowly push it into Kiba's ever so tight opening. "Oh, god" Kiba cried out as Naruto added a second finger. Naruto started to scissor Kiba's opening, earning moans from him as Naruto added a third finger, Kiba moaned loudly then started panting.

Naruto felt that Kiba was loose enough, he quickly unwrapped the condom and slid over his length. He centered himself with Kiba and slowly entered. "Ugh, Naruto" Kiba moaned as Naruto pushed in deeper until he bottomed out. "Naruto, move" Kiba commanded and Naruto started to retract. As soon as he could feel himself about to slip out of Kiba, he shoved himself back in, nailing Kiba's prostrate, earning a loud moaning of his name. Naruto's pace sped up and Kiba was no longer to hold himself up. He laid down on the floor stomach flat on the floor and swore that it was Naruto's goal to fuck him through the ceiling of the apartment below. Kiba looked around to find the blue eyed blond behind him. Instead, he found a blond with thicker whisker marks and red eyes. "Naruto, what the hell" Kiba panted as Naruto replied between pants. "Sorry, I won't leak any chakra to you" Naruto said as he let loose one more hard thrust before they became shallow and Kiba felt a warm feeling surrounding Naruto's length. Naruto fell to the floor, panting as Kiba only rolled over to find Naruto taking off the condom. Kiba looked at how full the condom was, thinking how much of that would be leaking out if Naruto hadn't used protection. "Your turn" Naruto said as he tossed Kiba the bottle of lube and the last condom.

Kiba looked at Naruto, who was already on his hands and knees. "Wow, I don't even think I'll have to prep you" Kiba said, joking at Naruto's large hole. "Shut it" Naruto said as he felt something protrude into him. "Ugh, Kiba" Naruto moaned as Kiba slid in a third finger. Naruto heard a foil tearing sound from behind him. He looked at Kiba who was already lining himself up. "Ready" Kiba said as Naruto only nodded, Kiba dove into Naruto's hot opening. "Oh, so tight" Kiba moaned as Naruto moaned his name. "Kiba, please, faster, harder, fuck me through the floor" Naruto plead as Kiba sped up his pace, sending Naruto to the floor. "Oh, god, wonderful" Naruto moaned until Kiba hit his special spot. "Oh, Kiba" Naruto moaned as the waves of pleasure overtook his body, giving him goose bumps and making his hair stand on end. "Naruto, I'm coming" Kiba said as he released himself into Naruto then slid out. Kiba slid the condom off and noticed how much he had released. "Damn" Kiba said out loud as Naruto looked over at the condom. "Damn, you really were backed up" Naruto said as Kiba tossed the condom into the toilet with Naruto's.

"We have just received word that the chemical leak is currently being contained and all residents will be able to leave their houses within three hours, stay tuned for more updates as we get them" the announcer on the radio said as Naruto and Kiba looked longingly at each other before pulling into a heated kiss. "Perhaps we could do this again" Kiba said as they separated their kiss. "I don't see why not" Naruto said, pulling Kiba back into the heated kiss.


End file.
